It's just us THREE!
by Shadow-Chaan
Summary: A love triangle is secretly formed over the years. StarxTom, TomxMarco, MarcoxStar. Will there ba a happy ending? Which ship is official? Read to find out. Plus: Highschool is where the spring time of youth begins!
1. Revisiting our past

It's been 2 years since that day. The day I confessed my feelings for Star, the day I kissed my crush in the photo booth, who is still my crush to this day, yeah call me a looser for not making the right moves, BUT hear me out first! Let me tell you what had happened:

~A few months after the event~

"Hey, uh, Marco can we talk?" Star spoke softly but nervously while fidgeting her hands.

"Sure what's up?" I shut the book I was currently reading and signaled her to sit next to me on the couch. She sat on the couch and looked down.

"So...um..me and Tom broke up."

I almost choked on the air. She continued, "it just wasn't working out between us, and I kinda..uh...ya know what, forget it!" She stood up and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming it on her way in.

'Huh, what was that about?' I let it go so she had her time to cool off and if she wants to talk about it later, I would continue to listen. Picking up my book, I continued reading.

A few hours had passed and she finally came out of her room, but the thing was, she acted as though nothing even happened!

"MARCO! Make nachos! Let's watch a movie!" "Uh sure" was all I could say, I mean if she waited hours to change the subject, maybe it wasn't the right time to talk about it.

So I excepted her request and headed to the kitchen to make our nachos.

~present time~

After that movie, she never brought it up again. I never found out what she had to say. And for some strange reason, I regret not bringing it up to her. Maybe it's because she's grown a liking to another person...


	2. Another day

My alarm clock rang, it read 6:00 a.m. I sat up on my bed and stretched my arms above my head, threw my blankets from off my lap and stood up, doing another quick stretch.

I headed to my dresser and meaning it's been two years, I've changed my wardrobe a bit.

I picked out a plane white t-shirt, a red flannel tied to my waist, blue skinny jeans(baggy at the end), and red converses. I didn't touch my hair cause the messy hair looked natural and went well with the outfit.

My mom and dad had been so tired lately, they haven't been waking up when I do, leaving it to be only me and Star in the morning. I grabbed my book bag and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Marco!" Star waved her wand around her current bowl of cereal. "Morning Star." I grabbed a bowl and pored some cereal.

Star dresses in a blue/green dress, black stockings, blue/green knee-high boots and black wrist bracelets. She wore her hair in 2 high ponytails and 2 black bows on each side.

"Mmmm delicious!" She mumbled while filling her mouth with a spoonful of cereal. 'She's so cute sometimes, I wonder if I'll cover get to tell her how I feel...' I thought to much that I didn't even realize I was starting at her and she noticed.

"Oh-um- sorry! I was just spacing out!" I gave her a nervous chuckle and she returned it with a real giggle. After a while of small talk, we finished our cereal. "Are you ready?" She skipped to the couch grabbed her bag. "Yep! Let's go."

We walked out to the bus stop and headed to school. The bus stopped and there our school was. Me and Star started walking with our small talk, when just then I felt a hand on my shoulder which rapped around my neck and rested on my other shoulder. Then a familiar voice was heard. "Hey guys what's up?" It was Tom.

He came to our school at the end of last year and since he was new, we hung out a lot and we became pretty close, really close now that I think about it. But, he was the attractive bad boy at our school and became popular almost instantly, but yet, he still hung out with me daily.

Tom wore a ripped red t-shirt with a black tang top underneath, black ripped jeans with 4 zippers randomly spread out along each of the legs and a silver chain hanging off of the left waistband. His hair was also, like mine, barely touched. He had a sleeveless black jacket in over his shirt.

"Hey Tom." I gave him a side grin as I turned my head to look at him, we were way closer then I thought we were. I turned my face away immediately. "Hey~ Tom~" Star slid out, she had a slight blush on her face.., weird.

We continued walking. "So Marco, tomorrow's the big day, any plans?" That's right, today is February 17, tomorrow is my birthday, not that I'm excited for it, the last time I spent a birthday with my friends, it ended with me getting heart broken.

"Ughhh! Don't remind me! I don't have any plans and I honestly don't want to get my hea-" I had to cut myself off cause I was letting something out that would be better to be kept on my head. Sadly, they noticed.

"What we're u saying?" Tom said while tugging me a bit. "Uh, nothing don't worry about it, just forget it." Sweat dropped off me cheek. "Marco, is something wrong?" Star gave a worried grin. "Nothing, I promise!"

We arrived inside and I untangled myself from Toms grip and started to walk to my locker. All of our lockers were spread out so we had to go our individual ways. I got my books and prepared myself for another day.


End file.
